


A Delicate Design

by Mahoustar



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Not for the faint of heart, Sirens are this world's equivalent to a witch in Salem, Strong Language, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahoustar/pseuds/Mahoustar
Summary: In another world, dragons and other powerful creatures walked the same earth as mankind. One of these dragons and one of the humans then angered the gods, causing magic and music to be taken from the world. Soon, things fell into disarray as darkness and hysteria targeted those who did have the ability to weave magic and song, forcing them into hiding.A dragon who watched this unfold decides to take a boy under his wings, realizing the dragons' prophecy of returning light lies with them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Delicate Design

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda has random elements of a freaking ton of series in it to make a coherent world with a massive magiphobism problem. So.. let me know if I should tag more fandoms for it!
> 
> \- same applies for warnings! I want to make sure everyone's well informed on what happens! -

A dragon watched a village's peoples ran rampant due to an alleged Siren being in their midst. Their torches blazed as they went from door to door, seizing any young sons from their parents. "What has the world grown to...? Killing children just for the chance they may be special? This is a place that fears change.." The dragon knew what the villagers were going to do to the sons, as there was a roaring bonfire in the center of the village.

"The sons will be incinerated..? How cruel can they get?" Just as the boys were about to be fed to the roaring flame, a child's voice rang out in song.

_Toerekunya en rai heya muhe._  
_Toya pahara para heya ryohe._  
_Para tyura "Pane Pane" ryotwurehe ryotsene beredore to raya to lu herajya._  
_Para thuryoe parahamaha ryomasa._  
_To rafajya thurye hedora ryoka tobanehe._  
_Thie ryehe to mea meryo thue li_  
_"Pane...jya. Pane, jya! Pane dhiria!!"_

The flames sputtered and died as a chilling wind rushed through the village, and the dragon realized it was an ancient tongue.. one only his kin could understand. The hysteric villagers ran to the forest, and lit it ablaze. A young boy then slipped out of the burning woods, being pursued by the hunters.

"That boy.. he is the Siren they desire to kill?" The dragon took flight, and plucked the boy from the ground with its hands. Extending his wings to their fullest position, the dragon roared and tried to act frightening to the hunters to deter them from their prey. "That bastard child has a dragon! He can rot out in the wilds if he wants!" The hunters left, and the dragon set the child down.

The poor blunette was shaking, probably because he had the worst scare of his life. "A-am I really a monster..? I.. I just didn't want my friends to die.." The dragon dismissed its true form, taking on the guise of a young man. "It's alright now, young one. They were bad men. They only acted with hatred due to your power being foreign to them." He stroked the boy's blue hair, and realized that he might of been the prophesied one to return the world's magical order.

"Do you have a name, child?" The dragon asked. "N-no.. my mum and pa abandoned me after I was born.." The dragon frowned, realizing that this child had no family at all. "Would you mind if I call you Sora, child?" The boy shook his head, and looked back to the village. "Sora.." the boy muttered. "Will I one day be as free as the dragons in the skies..?" The dragon nodded, guiding the boy away from his harsh home. "You will, Sora. I'll help you better control your magic, so we can make it happen together."

As the dragon and Sora began to leave the village behind, the boy decided to ask something. "Mister, what is your name?" The dragon hummed. "I am called Midgardsormr by most.. though you can call me Anemos."

As the two of them left behind their hardships, the wheel that governed fate creaked into motion.

**Author's Note:**

> both this and Ha~i Wa Hai Ni are going to become my primary works. So, expect updates for them!


End file.
